


【东马】Lillie

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline





	【东马】Lillie

莉莉在课上坐了不过五分钟而已，她就实在忍不住了。  
红着脸呼吸不顺地向老师报告要去医务室，得到允诺之后跌跌撞撞地跑向了这层楼最近的洗手间，打开门跪坐在马桶上时才掉出一声又软又无力的呻吟。  
“东赫…东赫这个坏蛋……”  
手指掀开过膝的校服裙，莉莉颤抖着直视自己一丝不挂的下体和腿间湿漉漉一片的泥泞。  
全都是东赫的错。  
身体里嗡嗡地响，是李东赫塞进去的跳蛋。  
笨蛋啊，坏死了这个笨蛋……  
颤颤抖抖地从衣服口袋里掏出手机给正在上体育课的笨蛋发完短信，莉莉才得以真正低头去处理开始发情一样不受控制的身体，软胖的两片花瓣之间全都是湿哒哒的体液，雪白的大腿上沾满了这些。  
一想到自己这样羞耻的坐在班里这么久，莉莉咬着嘴唇都要哭出来，闷闷地哼了一声伸出细嫩的手指去试探。  
抠挖两下之后勾着昨晚被作弄得通红的花蒂深入到更里面的地方去，莉莉抖着大腿呜咽一声，指尖继续往里面侵入，想要抓住那个抖动不停的罪魁祸首。  
李东赫不知道从哪里买来的这个跳蛋，傻兮兮的灿金色，上面还有一个伸缩的小小的吸盘，每次都用不规则的频率正好戳刺在莉莉的那一点上，震得她满腹春潮只能夹紧腿才不会流得到处都是。  
李东赫真是坏蛋！  
手指碰到滑溜溜的东西时莉莉才憋出一口气，慢慢接近它好一下子拽出来，否则的话就太刺激了，她不知道会发生什么。  
李东赫总做这种过分的事，她也不知道自己为什么老这样答应他。  
两只指肚夹住跳蛋的两侧时那个吸盘突然从侧面顶了出来，一下子叼着她内壁上软肉猛得吸吮住，然后加快了震动。莉莉惊呼了一声整个人跪到了地上，膝盖上的擦伤完全不及快感带来的折磨。  
门外那个小坏蛋笑嘻嘻地敲了敲：  
“姐姐，在自己掏出来是吧？好不乖噢。”  
“东赫…呜……东赫……”  
手臂费了半天的力气才抬起来掰开门锁，李东赫穿着体育课的衣服挤进来，短裤的裆口直直撞上莉莉的嘴唇。  
“就知道姐姐会干这种事，你看它都好想姐姐了，我还没走几步就硬得不像话呢。”  
“姐姐要不要做什么来报答东赫一下？”  
“呜…”莉莉往后缩了一点，那个恶劣的东西还在她柔嫩的穴内横冲直撞，她根本没有办法集中注意力。  
想要东赫，比起那个东西更想要东赫。  
“不…不要用嘴……”  
“呀，姐姐还拒绝我？”  
李东赫插在口袋里的手很显然握着那个操纵跳蛋的遥控，拿出来又往上推了一档，莉莉整个人都痉挛了一下，眼泪涌出来，一把抓住了李东赫的裤角。  
“不要…不要……好难受，东赫，啊啊……东赫，要死了，要死掉了——！”  
惊叫出口的时候李东赫扯掉了系带将阴茎直接撞进她的嘴里，昨晚还细细享受的家伙这下完全被莉莉软嫩的嘴唇吞入，舌苔下意识的挤压让李东赫粗粗地咳了一声。  
“姐姐含好一点，之前教的都白费了吗，这么笨。”  
“学习很好啊，为什么学这种简单的东西这么慢呢？”  
“用舌头呀莉莉，好好舔一舔，我今天没有带润滑剂噢。”  
莉莉发着抖不停地流汗，白金色的头发粘在额头上，被李东赫用软软的指尖拨开，然后掐住她的下巴好让她吞得更深。  
“怎么回事，莉莉这样已经不行了？”  
“唔唔…呜……”  
“那好吧，既然这样…”  
李东赫在莉莉惊慌地推拒里退了出来，手从她的胳膊下穿过，然后让她叉开了腿坐在马桶盖子上。  
“你自己选的哦。”  
手指毫不犹豫地捣进泛滥成灾的小穴，李东赫来回搅了搅，然后轻而易举地勾住了还在疯狂抖动的跳蛋。  
“来吧，姐姐，帮我把它挤出来。”  
“不…不……”  
莉莉瘫软地摇着头，但她根本没有反抗的力气。  
甬道湿热柔软，李东赫一点点引导着她把小东西推出来，粘连着靡乱液体的玩物被他揣回上衣的口袋，然后就往前倾身插了进去。  
“呀啊！李东…呃啊——”  
莉莉并没有来得及咒骂这个小坏蛋，李东赫直直地操进最深处，摩擦着她最脆弱的肉粒当作惩戒，然后就掐住她衬衫下的乳肉开始挺动。  
“呜呜…东赫，东赫……好烫…太深了，太深了……要…不，不呃……”  
“姐姐真是让人感觉到惊奇啊…平时学习很好的乖乖女，大家都不知道你是这样的小婊子吧，有没有很喜欢？喜欢东赫操你吗？想不想给弟弟生一个宝宝？会很漂亮吧？”  
“想…不……不是的……东赫，会死……不要宝宝……我会……东赫……”  
“喜不喜欢？嗯？”  
“喜欢…呃嗯……慢一点，喜欢……太深了，东赫……”莉莉已经开始胡言乱语地哭泣，小手拍打着李东赫的胳膊求饶：“真的会怀上小宝宝的，东赫，不要…东赫……呜呜……”  
“呀，小婊子不能指使我喔，小婊子只有乖乖打开腿给哥哥操的份啊，你说呢？”  
李东赫咧着嘴扭开莉莉胸前的一颗扣子，把手伸进去拨开胸衣掐着她硬起来的乳尖，胸部的软肉像流体一样被他捉弄得发红。  
“还没碰就硬硬的立起来，果然莉莉是小婊子吧，是不是哥哥的小婊子？”  
“是…是……呜嗯……好深，东赫好深……太里面了……”  
“是哥哥的什么？”  
“是…是哥哥的……哥哥的小婊子莉莉……！”  
莉莉惊喘着用肉穴高潮时李东赫并没有射出来，堵着她汹涌的出口让她踢着腿流更多的眼泪，嘴巴张张合合地没有办法说话，看起来像个破布娃娃。  
“嘶…莉莉真的很容易就流好多水呢……”  
李东赫凑近了去就被莉莉追逐着吻上嘴唇，咬住她的嘴吮出红肿，然后用突如其来地射精灌满了她娇嫩的小洞，嘴巴抵住她的贝齿吞掉她惊慌失措的尖叫声。  
“忍了一天没有流到腿上做的很好，作为奖励，把这些东西都好好含着直到放学吧？”  
“莉莉喜欢么？”


End file.
